


The Trickster's Treasure

by Ravenia



Series: Yurileth (FE3H) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: To him, the greatest treasure of all was Byleth.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth (FE3H) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	The Trickster's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri x Byleth is the cutest thing ever. LET ME BE.

XXX

_"As much as you give to me_

_I will return to you_

_All the while."_

_- **It's You, Albert Posis**  
_

XXX

He never thought he'd be in love.

Or find someone who loved him.

But Byleth... she changed everything. From the moment she swept into all of their lives in a whirlwind of green and black and grey. With her quiet confidence and reassuring presence, gentle guidance and endless patience.

  
When they had both first met, he thought she was just another typical lackey. A puppet to be used by the church - the word 'chained' came to mind. And he didn't understand why she would work for them when she had a life as a mercenary. As the Ashen Demon, no less. A famous mercenary with unparelleled swordsmanship that had a formidable reputation on the surface and in the underworld.

  
The first time she caught him going out, he was surprised (if not skeptical) about her offer to help. And also a little hesitant, he admitted. But she did help... a lot. Besides, it was hard to not give her at least a little trust when she went out of her way to help them in the beginning. And even invited them to her class after everything settled down. 

  
_"Hey Yuri, do you have a minute?"_

_"Why if it isn't everyone's favourite professor. What brings you down here? Or...are you here to see little ol' me?"_

_Her lips twitched in amusement. He felt oddly proud at seeing the hint of emotion from the usually indifferent professor._

_"Very funny. Anyway, I was wondering if you and the others would like to join my class."_

_For once, he was at a loss for words._

_Did she...understand what it meant? For him? For them?_

_It was..._

_"I..are you serious?"_

_The change in his tone wasn't lost on her as she looked him in the eye and smiled - a soft smile that he hadn't seen before, that somewhat... touched him. Like the echoes of spring which he had long forgotten about, having been in the Abyss for a long time._

_"Of course I am."_

But then the war came, and they lost her.

The five years had seemed to stretch into eternity, a storm of death and screams, chaos and destruction. Innocents running for their lives, only to be met with the harsh unyielding blade of the Empire as they sought to remake Fodlan in Edelgard's name. Throwing the entire world into chaos and death as the sound of crying children and heart-wrenching screams of those who lost everything echoed throughout the continent.

Without her, the rest of them were lost. Would have still been, if Claude hadn't pulled them together and prompted them into action. Yuri could count the number of people whom he trusted as good leaders in one hand, and as skeptical as he was initially, the Golden Deer leader was definitely one of them. That he carefully navigated and managed the Alliance during Byleth's disappearance was nothing short of masterful and worthy of respect as well.

When she had come back, it was as if they had found their light again.

And for once in five years, he could finally breathe.

The slight sound of movement broke him from his thoughts as he shifted his gaze to the mass of pale green hair beside him, illuminated by the barest hint of sunlight filtering through the windows. Taking in every inch of her features and drinking in the fact that she was alive and well. _And with him_ , he silently added. Never did he take her presence for granted ever again. Never.

Her features were soft, relaxed in her sleep as she shifted to get more comfortable. Only with him did she truly let all her guard down.

And so did he.

  
Her eyes fluttered open sleepily, blinking into awareness while consciousness slowly seeped into her mind. Upon seeing him, she smiled and whispered.

"Hey."

"Morning, sleepyhead," Yuri flashed her a grin - one devoid of his usual mischief... the one he only showed around her. "Good sleep?"

"Mm." She snuggled into him, burying her head into his chest. An amused look crossed his face briefly before he reached around to play with a stray curl of her hair.

 _Warmth_.

"It's always a good one with you," Byleth mumbled, catching him off-guard as she wrapped her arms around the trickster. _Her trickster. She was his, and he was hers._

He huffed out a laugh.

"...I just can't win with you."

She tilted her head, looking up at him with her wide green eyes as a teasing smile spread across her features. "I know." Byleth pressed a kiss to his lips before settling back.

"Well, it looks like I've to go now - mmph!"

Yuri pulled back, smirking as he took in her surprised expression and parted lips. "Did you really think you could get away with that? You can't trick a trickster, you know."

"Oh, I don't know...you did say you always lose to me," Byleth said innocently.

His smirk turned downright wolfish at her response.

"Well then..."

A yelp escaped her as she dodged his attempt to tickle her. "Don't you dare..." her words trailed off as he grinned boyishly at her (her heart softening and warming at the sight) and struck.

Laughter burst out from the mint green-haired woman as she fell under the onslaught from his clever hands. "Alright, alright. You win," Byleth said, her cheeks flushed when he finally stopped.

Falling back to lie beside her, he pulled her close to his chest. "So do I get a reward?"

Byleth shook her head, but pressed another kiss to his lips anyway - curling her fingers into his chest this time and snuggling up comfortably.

A soft sigh left her as he deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, burying the other in her hair and idly running his fingers through the strands.

When they broke apart, she smiled softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Byleth. Love you too."


End file.
